


Texts

by Moonfire14



Series: 25 days of Septiplier [17]
Category: JackSepticEye (YouTube RPF), Markiplier (YouTube RPF), Septiplier - Fandom
Genre: Cute, M/M, Text Messages
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:35:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5450216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonfire14/pseuds/Moonfire14
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Romantic Holiday Messages</p><p>Summary: Sean is trying to record a video but he keeps getting cute messages from Mark.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Texts

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: So I said I was going to have to separate the 25 days into more than one Christmas well this is the second Christmas together so in the timeline of this, they would have been together almost a year. Enjoy!

//x//

"Damn it! Mario you little-" His yelling was cut off by his ringtone. Sean looked at his phone, ready to curse at it too until he saw who the text was from. Mark. He put down the Wii-U controller and picked up his phone. The Irishman would have to remember to edit this out when he was editing. 

'Hey baby, I miss u and I can't wait until u get here'

He couldn't help but smile at that. Sean was heading to California later that very day and he couldn't wait either. He was happy to spend Christmas with Mark again but there was another reason he was looking forward to this Christmas. This was the Christmas they were finally telling the fans about their relationship. They had been dropping more and more hints and over all it had went over well so they had both agreed it was time to get it out of the way. With Mark, Sean wasn't so scared anymore. 

He quickly typed back a reply that probably had to many kiss emojis but he really didn't care. The Irishman then picked back up where he had left off on the game of Mario Maker.

He was doing just fine in the level until his phone went off again. Bye-bye Mario. But he wasn't mad because once again it was Mark. 

'I looooooooooooooovvvvvvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeee u'

He smiled again as he typed back a reply before picking up right back on the level. The texts were actually helping him not rage as much.

Sean's phone went off one last time before he called defeat on the game. This time it was a picture. It was a selfie of Mark standing in his kitchen next to a pan of freshly baked cookies. Sean couldn't help but grin again. Mark always made the best cookies and he never could help grinning when he saw his boyfriend, especially when he always had the chain ending in the ring around his neck. He even wore it in videos, hiding the ring of course, and got many questions about it and in one reading comments video, he finally addressed the question stating that he would explain at a more appropriate time which had mostly stopped the questions about it.

As he turned off the camera, he got another text.

' U better hurry up and get ur butt over here or the cookies r mine :)'

"Sammy," He called before whistling," Time to go catch a plane!"

//x//

**Author's Note:**

> Well I am actually pretty happy with this one XD It was cute. Maybe not overly romantic but cute. I will probably not being doing tomorrow's prompt but if I do it won't follow this timeline.


End file.
